taylorswiftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
I Don’t Wanna Live Forever
|main artist 1 = |main artist 2 = |released = 9 tháng 12, 2016 |recorded = 2016 |genre = Electro-R&B |length = 4:05 |label = Universal Music Group |album = Fifty Shades Darker (soundtrack) |composer = |producer = Jack Antonoff |previous = New Romantics |next = Look What You Made Me Do |video = ZAYN, Taylor Swift - I Don’t Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker) |studio = Taylor: Rough Costumer Studios (Brooklyn, New York) Zayn: Record Plant (Los Angeles, California)|artist = Taylor Swift|writer = Taylor Swift, Sam Dew, Jack Antonoff|featured = Zayn Malik}}"I Don’t Wanna Live Forever" là một bài hát của Taylor Swift và cựu thành viên One Direction Zayn Malik. Bài hát được phát hành làm nhạc phim Fifty Shades Darker. Taylor đồng sáng tác bài hát này với Sam Dew và Jack Antonoff. Cô đã biểu diễn bài hát này lần đầu tiên tại Super Saturday Night Concert ở Club Nomadic, Houston vào ngày 4 tháng 2 năm 2017. Sáng tác Lời bài hát và sáng tác dựa trên các tình huống được miêu tả trong phim. "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" là một bản ballad điện tử-R&B. Trong bài hát, cả hai chia sẻ qua lại "những cuộc tình lãng mạn", trong khi Zayn dùng falsetto trên các phần của bài hát, và Swift suy nghĩ về mối quan hệ này có nghĩa gì. "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" được viết bằng phím của A nhỏ và di chuyển với nhịp độ 118 nhịp mỗi phút trong thời gian biểu. Bài hát tiếp nối sự phát triển của hợp âm F–C–G–Am–F–C–G–G♯dim–Am, và giọng hát rơi vào hai quãng tám, từ E3 đến E5 Biểu diễn trực tiếp Swift đã biểu diễn bài hát đầu tiên trên cây đàn guitar vào cuối tuần Super Bowl ở Houston Texas. Cô đã thêm nó vào danh sách thiết lập của mình trong lần xuất hiện năm 2017 tại một vài lễ hội âm nhạc, bao gồm cả Jingle Bell Ball. Cô cũng đã hát bài hát này như một bài hát bất ngờ trong buổi biểu diễn Reputation Stadium Tour thứ hai tại Manchester. Video âm nhạc Video âm nhạc "I Don’t Wanna Live Forever" được phát hành trên ba tài khoản Youtube Vevo, tức là tại tài khoản Youtube của Taylor Swift và Zayn Malik, và sau một thời gian ngắn, video cũng được phát hành trên tài khoản Fifty Shades Vevo. Giải thưởng và Đề cử "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" nhận được 4 giải thưởng từ 9 đề cử. Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= Malik: Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls Hoping you'd call It's just a cruel existence like there's no point hoping at all... Baby, baby, I feel crazy Up all night, all night and every day Give me something, oh But you say nothing What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit wherever I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home! Swift: I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night, all night and every day I gave you something, but you gave me nothing What is happening to me? [Zayn & Taylor & Both:] I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit (fit, babe) wherever (wherever) I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home [Zayn & Taylor & Both:] I've been looking sad in all the nicest places Baby, baby, I feel crazy I see you around in all these empty faces All night, all night and every day I've been looking sad in all the nicest places Give me something, oh, but you say nothing Now I'm in a cab, I tell 'em where your place is What is happening to me? I don't wanna live forever, 'cause I know I'll be living in vain And I don't wanna fit wherever & Taylor: I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home... [Zayn & Taylor:] I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home Until you come back home... |-|Lời dịch= Malik: Ngồi lì giữa bốn bức tường, mắt mở to thao láo Mong người sẽ gọi Sống cái cảnh sống không bằng chết, hi vọng cũng chẳng ích gì... Em à, em à, anh muốn phát điên Thức trắng đêm, trắng đêm ngày này sang tháng nọ Hãy ban cho anh một điều gì đó, oh Nhưng em lại chẳng cất lời Chuyện gì đang xảy ra với anh vậy? Anh chẳng muốn sống hoài, vì anh biết có sống thì cũng lãng phí mà thôi Và anh không muốn o ép mình vào đâu cả Anh chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên em cho đến khi nào em về lại mái nhà xưa Anh chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên em cho đến khi nào em về lại mái nhà xưa Anh chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên em cho đến khi nào em về lại mái nhà xưa! Swift: Em đang ngồi đây, mắt vô hồn ráo hoảnh, cùng một điều nghĩ mãi không thông Tự hỏi là mình thoát một lần đau hay đã để vuột mất tình yêu đời mình Anh à, anh à, em muốn phát điên, thức trắng đêm, ngày này sang tháng nọ Em có trao anh, nhưng anh nào có trao em Chuyện quái quỷ gì đang xảy ra với em vậy? [Zayn & Taylor & Cả hai:] Ta chẳng muốn sống hoài, vì ta biết có sống thì cũng lãng phí mà thôi Và ta không muốn o ép mình (o ép) vào bất cứ đâu (bất cứ đâu) Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa [Zayn & Taylor & Cả hai:] Đứng giữa những chốn kiêu sa, trông em vẫn hoài ủ ê Em à, em à, anh điên mất Rọi vào tất thảy những gương mặt vô hồn này, đâu đâu em cũng chỉ nhìn thấy anh Thức trắng đêm, ngày này sang tháng nọ Đứng giữa những chốn kiêu sa, trông em vẫn hoài ủ ê Hãy ban cho anh một điều gì đó, oh, nhưng em lại chẳng cất lời Giờ em đang trên taxi, đọc địa chỉ nhà anh cho bác tài Chuyện quái quỷ gì đang xảy ra với em vậy? Anh chẳng muốn sống hoài, vì anh biết cũng sẽ là sống phí mà thôi Và anh không muốn o ép mình vào bất cứ đâu & Taylor: Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa... [Zayn & Taylor:] Ta chỉ muốn gọi mãi tên nhau cho đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa Đến khi nào hai ta về lại mái nhà xưa... Xem thêm * "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" trên ZAYN Wikia. Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Hợp tác